


A Slice of Pie for Someone Who Caught Your Eye

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, coffee shop AU, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel made their coffees with ease, and motioned them all to the cash register.</p><p>“Can I get you guys anything else? Cookies, straws, extra sugar… a phone number?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Pie for Someone Who Caught Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from justafatgirlinaskinnyworld, I had so much fun writing this! xox Enjoy!! Happy Valentine's Day!

“Come on, bro, for me, come in, please?” Gabriel’s voice pleaded through the telephone line. Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

“I have deadlines, you know, Gabriel.” Castiel replied, spreading his scribbled-on papers across the table. A deadline that was quickly approaching, and about four hundred pages of scribbled nonsense he had to create a story with, somehow. He heard Gabriel scoff from the phone.

“You and I both know you have your publisher eating out of the palm of your hand.” He said, teasingly. Castiel’s brow furrowed.

“I wouldn’t let Meg eat out of my hand.” He said slowly. Gabriel laughed, and then gave a pathetic wine.

“Castiel, please, I beg of you. It’s Valentine’s Day, I’m gonna be busy, and all of my employees are going out on romantic dates. I’m asking, as a favor, as your loving brother, who in fact, does love you, _very much_ , to please come in and help me out.” Castiel slumped back in his chair.

“Okay! Okay. I’ll do it for you.” He said, and Gabriel let out a cry of laughter and joy and thanked him countless times.

“Maybe someone will even catch your fancy, huh?” He said, and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Goodbye, Gabriel.” He hung up. Looking around at the mess of papers on his desk, he already began to regret agreeing. Nothing he could write made him happy, and doing this was only going to set him back even further. With a grunt, he left his desk, and grabbed his keys, heading to Gabriel’s coffee shop.

* * *

 

**_A Piece of Pie for Someone Who Caught Your Eye!_ **

**Half-off homemade pies to those who want to make a love connection!**

The sign in front of “Gabriel’s Grounds” said. Castiel rolled his eyes. Valentine’s Day; another ploy in getting people to buy treats from Gabriel. He pushed through the door and called for his brother. He turned around, hearing Gabriel’s footsteps, and raised his eyebrows at his older brother’s attire.

Gabriel was wearing a white shirt underneath a pink apron, dotted with different shaped hearts. But that wasn’t all; on his head, he wore what looked like a headband with two antennae-like springs with hearts on the top of each. They bounced as he walked.

“What are you, some kind of bug?” Castiel asked, grabbing a plain apron off of the shelf. His brother strutted towards him, a cocky look on his face.

“Yeah, the _love_ bug.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. He did a spin, and Castiel shook his head. “How do I look?” he asked.

“Ridiculous,” said Castiel, shaking his head. Gabriel scoffed.

“Ridiculously great, maybe.” He said, and Castiel changed the subject.

“A piece of pie for someone who caught your eye?” He asked, a cheeky grin on his face. Gabriel sighed, and the antennae on top of his head swayed back and forth.

“I wouldn’t trust you to understand the deeply intricate concept of _love,_ Castiel.” He sighed, dramatically flipping his head. The hearts went wild on top of his head.

“No, Gabriel, love I get,” he said, and walked to flip the sign to ‘OPEN’. “What I don’t understand is how you come up with the lamest of lame puns.”

“My puns are punnier than you could even imagine.” His brother said, sounding offended, and Castiel laughed. He offered a mock apology and Gabriel ruffled his hair as he passed.

“Let the floodgates open,” Castiel said, and Gabriel hummed behind him.

“Prepare for the mushiest, gushiest eight hours of your life, bro.” He said.

* * *

 

It was only two hours into the day and Castiel wanted to drown himself in one of his brother’s pies. The people who weren’t making out in the middle of the café were bitter about being alone, which made them bitter towards Castiel. One guy nearly bit Castiel’s head off for “not putting enough whipped cream on top of his frappachino”.

Gabriel, however, was eating this holiday up. Calling himself “the love bug”, he strutted around the café winking at all the women (and most of the men), chatting up the loners and leaving Castiel and another girl to take the brunt of all of the work.

“Hey, Gabriel, how about you get off your ass and come help make some coffees?” Castiel called over to him. Gabriel only grinned back at him.

“I’m making some love connections! I should call myself Cupid instead,” he winked, and Castiel made a face.

“Not if that means you’re gonna walk around in a diaper with a bow and arrow.” He shot back, and his brother’s laughter echoed through the café. The doorbell rung as three more people came in, two men and a slightly more than a little pregnant woman. One of the men was tall, with shaggy, long hair, and holding hands with the blonde, smiling pregnant woman. The other man had sandy brown hair and eyes that reminded Castiel of the forest. Castiel wondered where this glorious man’s significant other was.

“Hey, welcome to Gabriel’s Grounds, what can I get you?” Castiel asked, wiping down the counter. He could barely hear himself over the complaining of the smaller man.

“Another reason to find someone: _pie_.” He was saying. “Half-off pie, Sammy!” He continued. Single, _and_ cute. Castiel was intrigued. He kept wiping the counter down, trying not to stare.

“You don’t need any more pie, Dean.” The man called Sammy said. “But you _should_ get someone, I mean, you are 28. Nearly ancient.” He teased, and Castiel finally looked up. Sammy sounded just like Gabriel.

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean said.

“Jerk,” Sammy replied. Castiel smiled at the three, waiting patiently. The woman looked up at him apologetically.

“Sorry about my husband and his brother.” She said, smiling. Castiel smiled back at her, shaking his head.

“No worries. And if you’d like a slice of pie,” Castiel continued, shrugging. “I could give you a piece, on the house.” He winked in Dean’s direction. Sam and his wife laughed as Dean stuttered back a reply, flustered.

“You don’t have to do that.” He managed to choke out. Castiel shook his head.

“No, my brother owns this place,” he motioned over towards the ‘love bug’, who was sitting with a couple, obviously cutting into their love time, “and he’s not been helping out, so one piece of pie on me should be fine.”

“Thanks,” Dean muttered, and Castiel turned to the other two, getting their orders. He made their coffees with ease, and motioned them all to the cash register.

“Can I get you guys anything else? Cookies, straws, extra sugar… a phone number?” He asked Dean, who flushed red. Sam and his wife sniggered beside him, and Dean shot them a dirty look. They darted to the closest table, leaving Dean and Castiel to talk.

“Free pie and a phone number? It’s my lucky day.” Dean said, regaining some of his charm.

“I thought maybe I could help you out with the pie problem and the finding someone problem.” Castiel said back, and Dean gave him a big smile.

“Dean Winchester,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand. Castiel grabbed a pen and took Dean’s hand in his, writing his cell phone number on the man’s palm.

“Castiel Novak,” he said back, and looked up into the sparkling green eyes of the man. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”


End file.
